Quest for Glory series
Quest for Glory is another Sierra franchise. King's Quest got constantly referenced within Quest for Glory and there is at least one or two references within King's Quest as well. Background Are the Quest for Glory world of Gloriana, and King's Quest's world of Davcentry on the same world, or share the same universe in the Multiverse (Sierraverse)? You decide. References to Quest for Glory *In King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown (the sci remake), there is a mention of Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School, and obviously the Famous Adventurer *In KQ7 the Mocking Bird can insult Rosella saying: “Hello, dragon breath.”, this may or may not be a reference to Dragon's Breath from QFG1 and QFG5. References to King's Quest *In Spielburg in QFG1 there is a reference to King Graham Cracker and a Princess Rubella. *The Rosella Stone (including a picture of her) near a sarcophagus (KQ4) inside Erasmus House. The Rosella Stone is an ancient Egyptian artifact with text that describes Rosella. The fragment stated "She of the Golden Hair" in ancient hieroglyphics. *According to the Coles' the peacock in Erasmus tower in QFG1 was a reference to peacock in KQ4, and a reuse of the graphic from that game. *In QFG1 there is a reference to "Daventree" when looking at trees randomly. *In the original QFG1, if you laugh inside of Erasmus mansion the game may say; "This is a serious game, Rosella!" *In Shapeir in QFG2 there is a reference to Genesta in comparison to another fairy (Erana). *In QFG2 there is a Rosella puppet inside of the magic shop. *Also in the magic shop is a book entitled "To Air is Human" either a reference to KQ3, or the saying 'To Err is Human'. *In QFG3 another 'Daven Tree' can be seen randomly. *in QFG4 in Mordavia there is a reference to Cedric the Owl. The Leshy shudders. *The Moose head from KQ2 and KQ3, can be seen in every Quest For Glory game (although a completely different moose head appears in QFG5). *QFG4 (and QFG4: Authorized Gide) also makes a reference to Rumplestiltskin during the Leshy questions (using the King's Quest spelling of the name).Though this might just be a random Fairy Tale reference. Hoyle Games *In Hoyle 3 Graham and Rosella can play against Baba Yaga (QFG1) and Adavis (Ad Avis) (QFG2). Unconfirmed *The name of the little girl in KQ5 is Katrina like the character from Quest For Glory. It is likely just a coincidence, and that KQ5 had no influence on Katrina's chosen name. *There maybe a link between the Witch and the Dark Forest and Baba Yaga from QFG series via the version of Baba Yaga in Hoyle 3. Baba Yaga in Hoyle 3 does look quite a bit like the KQ5 witch but with white hair, but similar facial structure, especially with the Quest for Daventry version of the witch. Hero-U Hero-U is technically not officially Sierra game, but it is based on the Quest For Glory Series (set in an alternate extended universe). Daventry can be seen in a painting, with a Graham look alike with a meep on his head. The Kwerk is named Orddu, and man under is his 'trusty steed'... The name of the Kwerk and the image of the steed maybe based on one of the game's backers. In some ship wrecks in the Sea Caves, Shawn says, nothing is in it. "Not even a unicorn bridle." Category:Crossovers Category:Easter Eggs